


I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'll Falling For You

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: "Face it Trini, you're my best option. Your schedule is free, we spend practically every minute of every day together. You already know me so well, that it will be so convincing. And if I remember correctly, this was all your idea from the start. So you have to.” Kim crossed her arms and grinned triumphantly.Or"My parents won’t get off my back about getting a significant other and they’re having a get-together in a few days please pretend to be in  a relationship with me," AU.





	I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'll Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. Sorry for disappearing for so long, I've been busy with school and I just had no idea how to continue with some of my fics so I just stopped for a while. I do plan on finishing them, one day. Let's see how far I make it before disappearing again. 
> 
> I wrote this whole thing on my phone since MY LAPTOP SUCKS. So, all mistakes are ..... probably my phone's fault.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

When Kim had arrived home, her roommate was already there. She found her in her room sitting on her bed with her textbook spread open, writing in a notebook that sat across her lap. Kim watched as she began to bob her head along to the wailing guitar riff blasting from her headphones. She was so focused on studying, that she didn’t notice when Kim walked into the room. She smirked to herself as a devious idea popped into her head, she quietly tiptoed over to stand over her roommate’s shoulder.

 

“TRINNNIIII.” She shouted, causing the other girl to jump like a startled cat. Trini's gaze finally left the notebook as she quickly turned to see her idiot friend bursting into laughter. She quickly shoved her headphones off in anger and turned her entire body to face the other girl.

 

“Jesus Christ, Kim. What the fuck?” Trini growled out, aiming a piercing glare at a laughing Kim.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kim huffed, as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. “I just had to do it.”

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Sure you did. God, I hate you so much.” She grumbled out. Kim smiled before flopping down on Trini’s bed.

 

“No you don’t.” She said in a song song voice. “Or else you wouldn't have agreed to be my roommate.”

 

“That's ‘cuz no one else would have put up with your annoying ass.” Trini shot back with a smirk.

 

Kim shot up from where she was laying on the bed, and let out a dramatic gasp with her palm laying against her chest in feigned hurt.

 

“You wound me, Trini.” Kim pouted. Trini laughed, “God, you're such a dork.” Before she lightly shoved Kim’s shoulder, as Kim shrugged in response.

 

“So, how was work?” Trini asked, as she started to tidy up the mess on her bed.

 

Kim let out a pained groan as she flopped back down on Trini’s bed.

 

“That bad, huh?” Trini replied, as she finished putting her stuff away.

 

Kim nodded, before she shifted so that she could lay her head in Trini’s lap. Trini let out an annoyed huff at being used as a pillow, but didn’t make any sign of moving.

 

“So, I got a call from my parents today.”  Kim started as she snuggled further into Trini’s lap

 

“Yeah? And how was that.” Trini asked as she started running her fingers through Kim’s short hair. Kim let out a soft sigh, at the feeling of Trini playing with her hair.

 

“It was fine. I told them about my classes, working at the Pit, and a couple stories of you, of course. But then my parents suddenly started to ask me a bunch of questions about my love life. Like if I was still single, if I was interested in anyone or if I had a boyfriend.”

 

“So, what did you say?” Trini asked.

 

“Nothing, I distracted them by changing the subject.” Kim shrugged.

 

“And I don’t know what their deal is, but they won’t get off my back about it. I love them, but it's really annoying. I don’t want them to keep asking me about it or even worse, trying to set me up, ya know?” Kim asked, tilting her head up to meet Trini’s eyes.

 

“Hm, yeah. My mom’s the same way. But I don’t bother answering her whenever she asks, especially since she knows I’m gay as fuck.”

 

“Ugh, why won’t they leave me alone.” Kim groaned out and pulled one of Trini’s pillows over her face. They spent a few minutes in silence, with Kim resting against Trini while played with her hair. Suddenly, an idea popped into Trini’s head. She gently nudged Kim’s head, who let out an annoyed huff in response.

 

“Hey Kim, I just thought of something. How about telling them that you’re taken?” Trini suggested.

 

Kim immediately snatched the pillow off of her face and look up at Trini.

 

“What you mean, lie and say that I'm dating someone?” Kim after.

 

“Well, yeah. That way they back off and stop asking.”

 

“Oh my God, that’s brilliant. Trini, you’re the best.”

 

“Of course I am.” Trini replied smugly, before nudging her again. “Now get off me, I have to pee.”

 

#

 

A few weeks later everything with Kim’s parents had been settled when she told them she was dating someone. They congratulated Kim, telling her that they only wanted her to be happy. And Kim thought that would be the end of it, but she was wrong.

 

#

 

Trini had been home for a while, now. After finishing her classes for the day, she quickly changed into a pair of comfy leggings and a baggy band shirt. She decide to playing some music out loud while she started on to work on making some enchiladas for dinner.

 

“ _Nena, me inspiras cuando caminas. Me pierdo en tus caderas._

 _Eres la cosa más linda,_ _  
_ _De esquina a esquina de abajo arriba._

  
_Con tu sabor a latina_  
_Se siente que no pasan las horas_ _  
_ Me sacas de la rutina,

_Mi vida es mejor ahora...”_

 

She sang along as she moved her hips to the beat of the song while keeping an eye on the tortillas she was frying.

Suddenly a loud bang shot out, followed shortly by Kim’s panicked screeched of “TRINNNNNIIIIII!!!!!” at the top of her lungs, rang over Trini’s music, causing her to jump and burn the side of her hand on the hot pan.

 

“SHIT.” She shouted before she turned the stove off and rushed to run her hand under some cold water. She hissed and bared her teeth as  the cold water hit the red area.

 

Kim flinched when she saw what she had cause, “Ah, Sorry. You want me to get the burn ointment?”

 

“Please.” The other girl grit out.

 

“Ok, be right back.” Kim said before she sprinted off to the bathroom.

 

When Kim returned she led Trini to the dining table so she could sit while Kim tended to Trini’s hand.

 

“So, something happened today.”

 

Trini threw her head back and sighed, “Dios mío. ¿Ahora que?”

 

“You’d think I’d learn what that means by now, giving how often you say it.” Kim joked trying to ease the situation as she rubbed ointment onto her friend's burnt hand. Trini stared back at Kim with an unamused expression.

 

“Ok so, turns out that my cousin is getting married next week, and they wanted to know if I was able to come.”  She said as she dropped Trini’s hand and twisted the cap back on the tube.

 

Trini nodded, “Okay, cool.” Failing to see why Kim had been hysterical before.

 

“Uh, no. Not cool, Trini.” Trini’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“So what’s the problem? You don’t.like this cousin or what?” She asked.

“OH MY GOD, NO! I told my parents that I would be there and that I was looking forward to it. And my parents said that they were too, especially since they would get to meet the guy I'm dating!” Kim exclaimed and then thumped her head down onto the table.

 

Trini’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit.” She whispered.

 

Kim shifted her head to peak up at Trini, through the hair covering her face. “Yeah. _Oh, shit_.”

 

“So, what are you going to do?” Trini asked. Kim let out a dramatic sigh, “I don’t know.”

 

Both girls sat there trying to think of a way to get Kim out of this mess. Then Kim shot up in her seat, with a bright smile in her face.

 

“I got it!” She exclaimed before turning to look at the other girl with a charming grin.

 

“What?”

 

“You might not like this, but…” She started sheepily.

 

“What, Kim. KIM, you better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking.” Trini scolded.

 

“Come on Trini, please.” Kim pleaded.

 

“Nope. Get someone else to pretend to date you.” Trini argued.

 

“Come on Trini. Who else am I gonna ask?”

 

“How about that guy that works at the coffee shop with you?”

“Jason? He’s working that entire weekend.”

 

“One of your friends from class, then.” Trini suggested. Kim shook her head.

 

“They all have something going on next week. Face it Trini, you're my best option. Your schedule is free, we spend practically every minute of every day together. You already know me so well, that it will be so convincing. And if I remember correctly, this was all your idea from the start. So you have to.” Kim crossed her arms and grinned triumphantly.

 

Trini glared at Kim’s stupid smug face, but she knew that there was  one little thing Kim was forgetting.

 

“There’s just one tiny problem with your plan, Kim.”

The other girl’s face twisted in confusion. “And what’s that?”

 

“Your parents are expecting to meet your boyfriend and if you haven’t noticed, I’m a girl.” Trini smirked thinking that she had stumped Kim’s plan.

 

“Oh, that’s not a problem. I’ve been meaning to tell my parents I'm bi.” Kim shrugged and flashed Trini a wicked grin before running out to put the ointment back. Trini stared at the spot Kim had left empty, still trying to process what Kim had just said.

 

“Wait, what? YOU'RE BI? WHAT THE FUCK WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Trini shouted after her.

 

“YOU NEVER ASKED.” Kim’s voice echoed back, as an exited the bathroom. She made her way to stand in front of a surprised Trini, with her hands in her hips and a crooked grin on her face.

“Now, whatcha make for dinner? I'm starving.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Trini is listening to is Fuego by Juanes, if you were wondering.
> 
> I'm planning to write more for this, since I want to focus on Kim's Indian side of the family, with a wedding with Indian and American traditions mixed together. I want to do more research so I can get it right. So if anyone has anything that could help me out feel free to message me on tumblr. 
> 
> My url is ivegottwicetheheart.


End file.
